


Cooking Fail

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bad Cooking, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: The Guardians try to cook, much to Tsuna's infinite dread. It goes as well as expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hometothesky requested on tumblr:
> 
> Hey! Would write up some tenth generation shenanigans in the kitchen? The crazy bunch together trying to make dinner or something like that! Thanks!

Tsuna had taken one step across the threshold of the Sawada Household and felt dread run down his spine. Hyper Intuition rang and Reborn smirking in the corner did not help at all. Bracing himself, Tsuna took a step into the kitchen, praying that it was still intact and that he would not have to explain to his mother when she returned from her vacation why their kitchen was gone (again).

Good News: the kitchen was intact.

Bad News: it was a warzone.

There were dishes everywhere and the smell of smoke lingered. Something that looked like tomato sauce (it better be tomato sauce and not blood) was staining the ceiling. Several shards of broken dishes and dented pots liter the floor, mingling with the chopped and shredded destroyed bits of food.

In the center were all his guardians tied up neatly in lotus vines and a very annoyed Chrome berating them.

"Chrome…?" Tsuna said faintly.

"Boss," Chrome greeted. "They tried cooking dinner for everyone."

Tsuna did not whimper. (And considering that Reborn didn't shoot him -"because mafia bosses don't whimper, Dame-Tsuna"-, it meant he really didn't.)

Instead, he looked at his guardians (of whom only Gokudera looked guilty) in varying degrees of horror. Because as far as Tsuna was concerned, the only one of his guardians who could cook was Chrome. Gokudera could cook, half decently, but his secret 'flavor' involved burning his food to crisp more often than not. Yamamoto couldn't make anything that wasn't sushi mostly because there was no actual cooking involved in making sushi, just skill. The problem was none of that skill extended elsewhere! There was a reason why Kyoko cooked and Ryohei didn't. Lambo had yet to master turning on the rice cooker! Hibari could, had, managed to burn water and Mukuro was incapable of telling the different between salt and sugar, sake and vinegar and that no, you cannot cook something at 800 degrees for 3 minutes instead of 100 degrees for 24 minutes!

"I'll… go order takeout," Tsuna said, backing out of the kitchen.

"Excellent idea, boss."

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly everyone is incapable of cooking. xD Just another day huh Tsuna? (Btw it's also my headcanon that Reborn can't cook either. He can make coffee but he lives on takeout before coming to the Sawada Household.) Chrome learned from Kyoko. 8D
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :3


End file.
